Lost Love, Lost Promise
by XxHaTeRsLuVmExX
Summary: I suck at summaries and I dont like this story but I'm posting it anyways. If you want to read it, cool but if you don't then I don't blame you. Troyella. R
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful, warm, sun drenched day in Albuequere, New Mexico and it will be a day that has a surprise in store for Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez and the classmates that surround them. Troy is a nice, kind guy who includes everyone and makes sure that no one is left out. Even though he is popular he doesn't get a big head about it or even let go to his head for that matter. That makes him his own person, an individual. He gets long with everyone and treats them as an equal. He has a girlfriend named, Lindsay, who is also popular but she has huge, not big, but huge head about it. She thinks that she's all that when in reality she's not even a half of that. Also she thinks she owns Troy, like that's her property and no one can trespass or they'll be shot.(Survivors will be shot again). His friends don't like her and they wonder why he even stays with the devil's daughter. Lately Troy's been having doubts about their relationship. But he hasn't acted upon his feeling just yet. That morning Troy walked into the school with a grin on his face, and he was greeting everyone that walked past. Then he spotted his girlfriend at her locker, staring at herself in her small mirror.

"Hey," Troy headed in for a kiss but he was rejected.

With her finger shaped as an "X" she said, "Lip-gloss." She rolled her eyes and turned back at her locker to look at herself some more. The grin that Cameron had on his face when he first walked into the school suddenly turned upside down. Sometimes, Troy couldn't even belive the way Lindsay acted .

_Rrring!! _As the bell sounded, Cameron and his best friend, Chad, headed to their homeroom.

Outside of the school Gabriella Montez stepped out of her mom's car and walked towards the school. Gabriella is a drop-dead gorgeous, sweet, strong person with a good heart. She's so nice to everyone and she has a funny, fun loving personality. But don't let that fool you. She don't take shit from anyone and she wasn't about to start now.

She headed for her homeroom. Room 115.When she walked into the classroom all eyes were on her except for Troy's. He was writing down something that was on the board.

"Class, this is Gabriella Montez, a transfer from Bergenfield High School." said Mrs.Walken. Once Troy heard his teacher say Gabriella's name and the town she was from, his eyes widen and focused on the front of the room.

"Gabriella?" Troy said.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. Everyone in that classroom was quite confused as Troy got up from his desk and hugged Gabriella with his arms and heart wide open.

"Dude, how do you know her?," Chad asked in very confused by the situation.

" I knew her in middle school and let's just say that we were good friends." Troy said.

"Very good friends. It's so great to see you and by the way, you look great." Gabriella said.

" I look great? How about you? You look fantastic!" Troy said as he spun Gabriella so that he could get a better look at her. Troy hugged her again and she held on to him as tight as he held onto her. They both couldn't believe that they were holding each other in their arms again.

As Troy was hugging her, he whispered "It really is great to see you again, Gabi."

"Ditto" Gabriella whispered back.

They all found their seats and listened to the teacher ramble on about something was on the newspaper today. But in that entire class period Tryo and Gabriella couldn't seem to take their eyes off each other. Troy and Gabriella lied when they said that they were just "friends". In middle school, Troy and Gabriella were dating and to be exact they were each other's first real boyfriend or girlfriend. That means that they both shared their first kiss between each other. Whether you believe it or not, they were in love. Yes, love. I know what you're thinking. Love? They were only 13. They don't even know what love means. But with Troy and Gabriella, it was love and it broke their hearts when Troy's dad got transferred to Playa Linda. On the day he left they were crying in the rain as they held onto each other and had their last kiss. When Troy drove off, she couldn't take it. She broke down onto her knees and burst into tears. But some how fate brought her back to him.

When the bell rang to signal that 1st period was over, Troy and Gabriella found each other in the hallway and started to hug and catch up on things.

"So how's life?" Gabriella said.

"Life is good and now it's even better with you here." Troy said. Gabi giggled and she tried not to show it, but she blushed.

"Hello, Troy." Lindsay said as she rounded the corner. Troy got nervous. "So, who's this?" Lindsay said in a snotty tone, that pissed off both Troy and Gabi.

"This is Gabriella, who's an old friend and it's also her first day. And Gabi this is Lindsay my girl…" he paused for a moment but let out a big sigh and said, "my girlfriend."

"Oh! Well then you have good guy on your hands." Gabi said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I know." Lindsay said as she put her arm under Troy's.

She did that to mark her territory. Well, in Lindsay talk that means, this is my man and if lay you a hand on him again, there will be hell to pay. That grin on Gabi's face quickly disappeared.

"I'll see you later, Troy and it was very, uh, interesting to meet you, Lindsay." Gabi said with smirk on her face.

Cameron just giggled and tried to escape before the bomb(Lindsay) went off. Lindsay just glared.

When Gabi was in her Chemistry class, a girl named Taylor said, " I saw what you did when you met Lindsay and might I add, "Bravo".

"Well, thank you. Anyways, what's her damage? Did someone shove a stick up her ass while she was sleeping, because she doesn't seem like the kind of person Troy would date." Gabi said.

"No one knows but people have been talking about you." Taylor said.

"Why?" Gabi said concerned.

"Well friends don't give hugs, like the one you and Troy shared this morning." Taylor said with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, Troy and I are just friends. We just haven't seen or heard from each other in the last 5 years." Gabi said.

It tore Gabriella up inside when she said the word "friends", because she still loved him with all of her heart and she wanted to be much more than friends. She wanted to be his girl, his world and most importantly his love.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy was in math class having a lesson on trigonometry but the only thing he could think about was Gabi and the way he felt about her after all of these years, He still loved her so much but he wasn't going to act upon it because what if she was over him and she just wanted to be friends. And he wasn't going to risk losing her again because of how he feels. He loved her too much to not have her in his life even if it did mean through eyes her, he was just a friend while through his eyes she was his one and only love.

After school, Troy and his crew were playing basketball just outside of school grounds. Chad went to make a three pointer shot but it hit the rim and rolled over to where Gabi was talking to Taylor.

"Ball!" Troy exclaimed as he held up his hands to get the ball.

Gabi just looked at the ball and smirked. She shot the ball and to everyone's surprise, she made it in. Troy smiled as he saw Chad's bottom jaw drop from shock.

Gabi giggled and said, "There's your ball."

Troy looked at her with a huge grin on his face. Chad had never seen Troy smile like that before. It surprised him to see how much more happier that now she was here. In that very moment , a light bulb went off in Chad's head. Chad started to remember that one day Troy had told him about a girl that he had left in New Jersey and that he was head over heels in love with her and that's something that will never change.

"Troy, Gabi is the girl you told me about, isn't she? The one your still in love with and will always be in love with." Chad said in a loud tone as if he was screaming.

"Shhh!!" Troy hushed as he pulled Chad to the side, " Yes, Gabi is the one I was talking about." Troy said in the opposite tone of Chad's.

"Then why didn't you tell her that you still love her?" Chad asked.

"Why?" Troy said.

"Yeah." Chad said excitingly.

" What if she's over me and she just wants to be friends? Then I say how feel and that could make things uncomfortable between us. I don't want to risk losing her again, not ever. I love her too much." Troy said in voice which Chad could tell that he was hurting inside. And chad knew that the only person who could ever stop that hurting is Gabi.

* * *

Gabi went home after she showed her skills that the basketball court. Gabi tried to sneak past her mom because she didn't want to tell about what happened today.

"So, how was your first day?" Gabi's mom, Ava, asked. Gabi grunted a bit but finally went over to Ava.

" It was good and I met someone at school today," Gabi said.

"Yeah, who?" Ava said with excitement.

"Troy," Gabi said waiting for her mom's reaction. Ava's eyes widen in shock as she looked at her daughter.

"Troy. You saw Troy. This is where his father got transferred?" Ava said.

"Yeah and it was so great to see to him again and," Gabi paused.

"And?" Ava said getting impatient.

"And his new girlfriend," Gabi said as she was looking at the floor trying not to make eye contact.

"Gabriella, are you okay? Because I know he was your first love." Ava said as she lifted up her daughter's chin.

"Mom, I'm okay. Me and Troy are just friends. Nothing more." Gabi said as she climbed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Ava knew she wasn't okay. When it came to Troy, Gabi would try to be strong and not show how much she missed and loved him. But Ava knew the truth. She still remembers the countless nights she heard Gabi try herself to sleep. Ava was upset that she count even fix her daughter's heart.

Gabi set her book bag on her bed and walked to her computer desk. As she was signing in, she gazed into a frame on her desk. Inside the frame it was picture of Troy and her hugging each other and wearing bright smiles.. Tears rolled down her face as she stared at the picture and the necklace that Troy had given her on Valentines Day . The necklace had an engraving: _My Heart Belongs to You. _She always kept that necklace and never took it off.

* * *

Troy was out side sitting on his porch looking at a bracelet that was given to him on Valentines Day. Gabi gave that to him and ever since it was given to him he refused to take it off. Troy couldn't believe that he missed her more than ever even though she was so close.

Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Lindsay, but he didn't want to answer it. The only voice he wanted to hear was Gabi's. So, he called her and they didn't get off the phone until about 3 hours later. With Gabi, he always able to talk to her anything and everything.

The next day Troy found Gabi at her locker, getting it organized which was the complete opposite of what Lindsay does when she is at her locker. Lindsay just stares at herself as she's applying 10 pounds of makeup. Troy walked over to Gabi and gave her a hug. That hug just made everything even more harder than it was. She wanted him. She needed him but she couldn't.

"So, do you want to hang out at the beach today?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. I got to…," Gabi said but was interrupted.

"Please. C'mon, it'll be fun." Troy said with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Oh, alright. And anyways how can I say no to those beautiful blue eyes." Gabi said. Troy blushed.

"I'll see you later and you know I'm not the only on with beautiful eyes. Just look in the mirror," Troy said as he walked away. Gabi smiled and watched as Troy walked to his next class. _Great! This is just great! This is a lot harder than I thought._

"Chad, I gotta tell you something," Troy whispered over his shoulder.

"What?" Chad whispered back.

"I'm gonna break up with Lindsay." Troy whispered.

"Dude are serious!" Chad said with a grin on his face.

"You were right. How could I stay with someone like that and I'm getting the feeling that she been seeing someone behind back." Troy said.

"Good for you, Troy. You deserve better." Chad said as he patted Troy on his back.

"Thanks man." Troy said.

* * *

Troy searched for Lindsay after school and when he finally found her, she was making out with some guy behind the scoreboard on the football field. Troy cleared his throat so that he could get their attention.

"Cameron! It's not what it looks like," Lindsay said as pushed the guy off of her.

"It's exactly what it looks like. You're cheating on me with another guy but I can't say I didn't expect that. So I'm going to make this really easy. I'm not gonna yell but you and me are no more." Troy said in rather calm voice.

"This is not about me cheating. This is about you having feelings for that trash you call Gabriella," Lindsay exclaimed.

"Hey!! You don't ever call her that and you know what, your not worth my time or breath. So have fun with your little fuck buddy," Troy said as he turned his back and walked away. Gabi waited for Troy on the beach, thinking she was stood up. But she didn't think that anymore when she saw Troy running towards her.

"Hey! I thought you weren't coming for a minute there," Gabi said.

"I know. Sorry, I'm late but I had to take care of some things." Troy said.

"What kind of things?" Gabi said out of curiosity.

"Girlfriend things or maybe I should say ex girlfriend," Troy said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh my god! Are you okay, I mean what happened?" Gabi said trying to sound sorry even though she was smiling on the inside.

"I found out for sure that she was cheating on me, so I broke up with her." Troy said.

"Thank god!" Gabi said as she let out a big sigh.

"Gabi! That hurt, I really cared about her," Troy said faking to be hurt.

"Yeah, right! She was horrible. C'mon Troy, what did you ever see in her, under all of that makeup?" Gabi said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of wondering the same thing." Troy said as he scratched his head. At that moment Gabi's phone rang . It was her mother and she called because she needed help with unpacking the last of their stuff.

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow," Gabi said as she was walking away.

"How about you come over my house tomorrow and we catch up on some thing because it has been awhile." Troy yelled.

"Sounds like fun! I'll be there!" Gabi yelled back. Troy was more excited than he has in a long time. More time with Gabi made him more happy. Who would have thought that after 5 years, she would still make him so happy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Gabi met Troy at the beach so that he could take her to his house. Gabi was kind of excited because this was going to be the first in a long time where she will be alone with Troy. She's always been comfortable with him and was never afraid to be herself around him as he did with her.

"So, this is the lovely little beach house that I live in and this is my room," Troy said he opened a door that led to an eggshell colored room that had a couple of posters, but it had a relaxing vibe to it.

"Very nice and I love the view of the beach you have here," Gabi said as she looked out his window staring at the waves coming in.

"Yeah, that's what I love most about this room," Troy said as he laid back onto his bed. Gabi joined him and stared at the ceiling just as he was.

"So, how you holding up?" Gabi said concerned.

"Actually, I'm doing great. I'm finally free from someone who wasn't loyal to me even though I was loyal to her. And the thing is she didn't deserve my loyalty," Troy said.

"See that's the thing, Troy. You give everyone an equal amount of respect and loyalty even when some of them don't deserve it. And that makes you a great person." Gabi said.

What Gabi said had touched his heart and made him love her more than he already did. He didn't think that he would be able to love more than he did, because he loved her with all of his heart, body, and soul.

"What you just said makes you a great person, too," Troy said as he looked into her eyes. _Ugh! Why does he do that? He just makes me love him more and more._

"Troy?" Gabi said as she played with fingers.

"Yeah, Gabi," Troy replied.

"Can you do me a favor?' Gabi said in a hush tone.

"Yeah, anything," Troy said.

Gabi shed a tear as she said "Kiss me."

Troy's eyes focused on Gabi's. He didn't say anything, he just headed in for the kiss. Gabi couldn't believe that she felt his soft lips on her's. And he was filling with joy and happiness. He had her in his arms again, and they were sharing such a deep and passionate kiss that took their breath away. That kiss soon led to Gabi taking Troy's shirt off and him to kissing her neck and rubbing his hand up and down her leg as she rubbed her hands all around his chest. She let out moans that she couldn't contain as so did he. She turned over onto his body and took off her shirt. He couldn't control his owns hands, it was like they had a mind of their own, because some how they found their way to her chest. Eventually, so did his lips. Her bra strap began to fall off her shoulder as he led a trail of kisses from her neck to her breast. Their bodies turned over again and this time Troy started to unbutton Gabi's shorts. His hands went through her hair and his lips found her neck again. Even though that moment was so intense and pleasurable, she noticed something around Troy's wrist. She grabbed a hold of his wrist and just stared at the bracelet that she gave him.

"I never took it off. It was a way for me to still stay close to you even though you weren't here. And it looks like you never took off your's, either," Troy said as he got a hold of Gabi's necklace. Right then and there, Gabi had a flashback of all the tears and pain that he caused her.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Troy said as he rubbed her cheek.

"I'm sorry but I need to go," Gabi said as she pushed him off and started to search for her shirt.

"Go? You don't need to go. I'm sorry if that was too fast but you don't need to go." Troy said.

"Yes, I do," Gabi said as put on her shirt, trying not to let out a tear.

"Gabi! What the hell is going on?" Troy said as he chased after Gabi when she started heading for the door.

"Troy if you really do care about me you'll forget what happened today, 5 years ago and… just forget about me." Gabi said.

"I don't want to forget about you and," he paused when grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, "stay. Please stay, with me." he whispered as he rubbed his nose against the back of her head.

It was hard for her but she turned around, put her hand on his face and said "I'm sorry, but…goodbye," Gabi said and then ran out the door.

Troy felt an intense pain when she walked out the door. It was his heart. It was breaking, tearing into two and with all of that pain, his tears couldn't be contained any longer. He just let the most important person in his life walk away and he couldn't take it. It just hurt so much as if his heart was ripped out of his chest and given to Gabi but she didn't want it. Like it was worthless.

Gabi ran up to her room and cried herself into a deep sleep that led her to a dream about Troy and how he hurt her. It was like her spirit died and it would take a miracle to resurrect it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Troy searched for Gabi but he couldn't find her. She wasn't even in homeroom. He hoped that she wasn't absent because of him or about what happened that day in his room. He desperately needed to talk to her but she was blocking him away from her. It was like he was losing her all over again.

After school, Chad found Troy crying at the basketball court. Chad was more worried than ever. He had never seen Troy cry and these tears were filled with pain and agony.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Chad said with sympathy.

"It's about Gabi," Troy said out from under all of his tears.

"What about Gabi?" Chad asked.

"She was over my house and we were sort of making out and all of sudden she tells me to leave her alone and to forget about her." Troy said.

"Why?" Chad said.

"I don't know, but she won't talk to me. It's like she's cutting me out of her life." Troy said with sadness in his voice.

"Well you're going to have to find out, if you want her back." Chad said. _He was right. I had to stop crying and fight for what really mattered. Gabriella._

* * *

That night it was pouring rain and it reminded Gabi of the day that Troy left for Playa Linda. She missed him so much but how could he hurt her like that. How could she ever trust him again? They had made a promise to each other that they'd love each other _always and forever_. So to her it felt like he broke that promise.

Suddenly, Gabi heard a knocking at her balcony door. It was Troy. She didn't want to answer the door but he didn't deserve to stand out there in the rain. So, Gabi got up from her bed and walked towards her door.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Gabi said.

"I needed to see you. You haven't been answering my calls, you've been avoiding me, and that day in my room you…," Troy said as tears were falling from his eyes and he was drenched in the rain But he really didn't care at the fact that he was wet or that would get mild cold after that day. All he cared about was Gabriella.

"I'm sorry Troy, but you need to go," Gabi said as she shut the door.

"Gabi, please open the door!" Troy said as he slammed his fists against the door. "You're breaking my heart," Troy said with the hurt and pain in his voice.

"I'm breaking your heart?" Gabi said once she opened the door.

"Your heart? What about mine? You broke my heart 5 years ago, and you're breaking it now," Gabi said with pain and anger in her voice. It took her awhile to say that and now she had to get all of those bottled up words out of her head.

"What are you talking about?" Troy said with a confused look on his face.

"Troy, you said that you'd call, write, email, but you never did. Actually, you promised me that you'd do all of those things. So, why? Why did you have me sit by the phone and computer for hours thinking that the next call would be you? I cried myself to sleep for so many nights that I lost count. Did you ever love me? Or did you say that, because you thought you'd get something out of it one day?" Gabi said as she cried and put her arms around her to cover her body.

"Of coarse, I love you and I always will Gabriella. Nothing has ever changed the way I feel about you. You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be," He paused so that he could put his hand on the side of her face. "The reason I never called was because it hurt. It hurt to hear your voice and not be there to hold you if you were upset about something or tell you that I love you and not be able to look into your eyes and hold your hand like I am now and say it face to face. I was young, I didn't know how to handle it, but I see now that I hurt you and trust me, that's the last thing I would ever want to do. I just hope that one day you can forgive me." Troy said as he looked into her eyes and saw tears roll down her face as tears rolled down his face as well. Gabi could see he was truly, and sincerely sorry and that he was hurting as much as she was. He did love her and he always will. She looked into his eyes and saw all of the love he had for her after all of these years. Gabi, she felt the exact same way and now that she has him, there, in front of her, she wasn't going to let him go, not again.

"Of coarse, I forgive you. I love you, Troy." Gabi said.

"I love you, too." Troy said. He grabbed her face and kissed her. It felt so right and as they were kissing they were crying but not out of pain or hurt or sorrow but out of happiness and love. Her body pressed against the door as she tried to reach for the handle to open the door. She opened the door and they were still deep in that kiss. Gabi's hand had went up his shirt and that's when Troy stopped and looked at Gabi.

"Are you sure?" Troy said.

"I'm sure. You are my first love and I want you to make love to me and nobody else." Gabi said.

"Ditto," Troy giggled.

She pulled him towards her and slowly took off his jacket. He unzipped her sweater and pulled up her shirt. Then, she took off his shirt as she kissed his soft lips once again. They laid back onto her bed and explored each other's body with their hands. His hands had climbed up her body and he soon started unhooking her bra as she pulled off all of his clothing. They didn't rush taking off each other's clothes, because this was a special moment that they didn't want to rush through. It was like time was on their side and this was something that they would cherish forever. Once there was no more clothes on any of their bodies, Cameron laid on top of Gabi pressing his lean, sweaty body against her as they both moaned with every move that was made. He went slow at first but as time went on they found a rhythm that gave them both pleasure and excitement with each passing second. Gabi grabbed a hold of the sheets and held on tight as Cameron thrust his body into her repeatedly. They looked into each other's eyes and grinned as they were sharing this loving, unbelievable, and completely magical experience. His hands pushed her hair away from her face and her nails dug deep into his back with all of the intense and passionate sensations that went through her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head and when they did, all of these thoughts were going through it. She couldn't believe that the man that she shared her first kiss with, would be her first love and the one she was losing her virginity to. They held onto each other's bodies as tight as they could and refused to let go. Troy moaned as Gabi moaned. He was having the same sensations that Gabi was having as he kissed the sensitive parts of her neck which made her hold onto him tighter. Soon her body turned over and she began to rock slowly on top of him. She clutched onto his shoulders and rubbed her nose against his. He kissed her as she played with his hair. He used his hands to rub and squeeze all parts of her body. She enjoyed every minute of it. They felt each other as their chests were breathing heavy. They held each other's hands with all of their might and strength. Eventually, Troy found himself holding Gabi as she sat on top of him. They rocked back and forth, up and down to a rather quick pace. They began to scream each other's names out of passion. Soon they had reached their climax and they found themselves tremble from that intense, passionate, and completely pleasurable moment they had shared still holding each other in their arms. Eventually, their bodies separated and they took long, deep breaths. But, the top of their heads met and so did their eyes. He touched her face and kissed her forehead. They both looked out the window to see the rain fall from the gray sky.

"You know what? Ever since you left Bergenfield, the rain used to bring me sadness and pain, but that all changes tonight. Now it's like the heaven's are crying, because …" Gabi was interrupted by the sound of Troy's voice.

"Because of what's happening now and what's happening right now, is so beautiful." Troy said as a tear fell from his eyes and Gabi couldn't hold back her tears either at that very moment.

"Exactly. I love you, Troy. More than you can ever imagine." Gabi said as her heart began to fill with love and warmth.

As Troy placed her hand over his heart he said, " I love you, too. And trust me no one could ever love you more than I do. You are my everything and I hope that I can be yours." Troy said while looking into Gabi's eyes.

"Troy, you're already are my everything and you always will be." Gabi said with her hand still over his heart. "Always…"

"And forever," Troy said holding the hand that was still over his heart.

They held each other's faces and gave each other a deep, pleasurable, and heartfelt kiss that lasted through the night. True and real love can last and two people who are destined to be, will be brought together again to have their second chance. Their love, the promise they made to each other was once lost, hidden in their hearts, but the moment they laid their eyes on each other, that love, that promise was no longer lost. It was found.

**I really didn't like how I wrote this but if you like this then it's fine by me. Thnx for reading! xD**


End file.
